1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable humidifier assembly and more particularly pertains to coupling the apparatus to a forced air heat vent to effect humidification of the proximate area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of humidifier devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, humidifier devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of humidifying air surrounding the devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,891 to Anoszko an evaporative pad frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,460 to Wang discloses a portable humidifier.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,334 to O'Grady discloses an evaporative humidifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,405 to Stanek discloses a constant humidity evaporative wicking filter humidifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,689 to Hamasaki discloses a water-evaporation conduit for a humidifier.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,542 to Wall discloses an evaporative humidifier.
In this respect, the portable humidifier assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling the apparatus to a forced air heat vent to effect humidification of the proximate area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable humidifier assembly which can be used for coupling the apparatus to a forced air heat vent to effect humidification of the proximate area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.